powerrangershistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tengen Gate (18th)
Summary At the Sanzu River, Master Xandred grows stronger as the river continues to rise. Octoroo plans the next attack. Deker notices the red cracks in the mountains. He plans to take advantage of Master Xandred's downtime to duel with the Red Ranger. Moogers escape the cracks and begin the attack on the city. The Rangers race to the city to stop the Moogers. They summon their zords and form the Battlewing Megazord and Claw Battlezord North. The formations tackle on the swarm of Giant Moogers. More Flying Moogers enter the scene. Battlewing Megazord takes flight and clear out the moogers. Claw Battlezord North performs the finishing attack to thin out the ground Moogers. Battlewing Megazord performs the Final Strike attack to destroy the remaining Moogers. Back at the Sanzu River, Arachnitor makes his appearance. He plans a mutiny with Octoroo's help. At the Shiba House, the Rangers are worried about the Sanzu River. Mentor Ji reveals information on the Black Box, a magic talisman created by the first Red Ranger. The box can store the Rangers' Symbol Powers to harness a new power. Ji mentions that the box was never completed. Emily suggests that Antonio could charge the Black Box. The Black Box is located in the Tengen Gate. The Rangers make their way to the temple. Jayden educates the Rangers in their heritage. Daisuke introduces himself and welcomes them to the temple. After the Rangers head inside, Daisuke tells Jayden that it is his responsibility to be the Red Ranger. Outside of the temple, Arachnitor and a group of Moogers prepare for the upcoming fight. Daisuke educates the Rangers about Dayu and Deker's past. Mia feels like she knows the woman resembling Dayu. Antonio runs into Deker and offers him a free lunch. Deker is impressed by Antonio's skills. Back at the Tengen Gate, Daisuke reveals the Black Box. Jayden admires the talisman while an enemy quietly poisons the tea. Arachnitor and the Moogers move closer to the temple. Jayden drinks his tea and immediately feels the results of the poison. The Nighlok begins the attack. Jayden orders his friends to stop the attack. The Rangers head outside and confront Arachnitor and the swarm of Moogers. Pink Ranger calls Antonio for help. Deker overhears the temple's name and decides to follow. The Rangers use their Power Weapons to thin out the Moogers. Arachnitor fires a web at Pink and Yellow Rangers. Blue Ranger uses the Hydro Bow to free them. Daisuke attempts to cure Jayden. Octoroo makes his appearance in the temple. He orders Jayden to show him the Sealing Power. The Rangers continue to fight Arachnitor in the forest. The Nighlok defeats Mike and Mia. Antonio arrives in the forest. Blue and Yellow Rangers tell Antonio to help Jayden in the temple. Arachnitor defeats the final two Rangers. Jayden crawls out of the temple. Deker watches as Octoroo stands in front of Jayden. Antonio enters the temple and morphs into the Gold Ranger. Octoroo blocks Gold Ranger's attack. Deker admires the fisherman as the Gold Ranger. Master Xandred recovers and summons Arachnitor back to the Netherworld. Gold Ranger struggles in his fight against Octoroo, who wraps him in his tentacles. Deker takes the opportunity to capture Jayden. Octoroo leaves the scene. Gold Ranger runs to the forest to see his friends on the ground. Back at the Sanzu River, Master Xandred banishes Arachnitor. Moogers and Spitfangs begin to grow in the Sanzu River. Deker carries the weak Jayden over his back. Cast Category:Episodes